FA-112 Chimera
BACKGROUND Designed along with other conventional craft, the Chimera was more of a heavy assault/interception craft than fighter craft. With heavy armour and a formidable weapon load, this craft could play the role of stand off interceptor quite well. However, it was not really designed for dogfighting and as such, while it performed well enough against Zentraedi Rebels and their ilk, it suffered against the nimble Bioroids of the Masters. Model Type - FA-112 Chimera Class - Multi-environment Heavy Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 300 Wings (2) - 130 ea Cockpit - 100 Engines (3) - 120 ea Tailplanes - 60 ea Landing Gear - 20 ea Armour - stops all small arms fire upto and including standard 15mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 2.5 at sea level, mach 6 at 20 000m, Mach 12 in space Range - 180 Hours of continuous use on 16 Protoculture Cells, 5000km in space on reaction mass Maximum altitude - Transatmospheric Statistics Height - 10.0m Length - 20.1m Width - 21.5m Weight - 35.7 tons dry Cargo - minimal pilot gear and emergency survival equipment Power System - 4 x Pratt & Whitney JG100B fusion turbines, max. output 267 kN each. 1 x micronized SCRR mk10 protoculture generator. Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 3600m Damage - 5d6 per blast Rate Of Fire - only fires machine gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 Note - Equal to standard 75mm rounds Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (3) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/ship Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1-3 at a time per bay equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 Heavy H.E. or Plasma Air to Air missiles/Air to Surface Missiles, or 3 Cruise missiles (Range - 300km) using Heavy HE, Plasma, or Reaction (Heavy Nuclear equivalent) per launcher Bonuses - +1 Strike Bonuses and Penalties +20% to all pilotings rolls -2 to dodge versus other fighters/mecha Use Vehicle Combat Elite or Basic Systems of Note Radar - Range of 375km. Able to track upto 240 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range 375km ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems. Can target upto 18 targets at once Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Can identify upto 200 different opponents. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Rolplaying Game Wikipedia